ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Mission
This set of missions consists of taking Linda Bobo, Bafabon or Dr. Diaper to safety while defeating enemies on the way out. Getting Started The Defend the Mega Force HQ! mission it's unlocked after the first visit at Mega Force and then going back to Spin Square. Meanwhile, to unlock the set of Rescue missions, players need to have already beated Attack the Fortress!, then, go to Mega Force. The first Zenjiro mission will be unlocked you, then after clearing that one, the next one will be unlocked. Normal assisting NPC can also be brought into this mission, as it falls into the same category as Red Bull's task. The objective of this set of missions is to beat waves of enemies while protecting the assigned NPC, being those Linda Bobo, Bafabon and Dr.Diaper. If the assigned NPC is killed, players will fail the mission; likewise if all 4 players are killed. They can use a Resurrection Ticket if that happens. It is recommended to bring crowd-control and ranged Accesories and weapons to deal with the numerous enemies that show up in these missions. Rescue Linda Players will progress through two stages protecting Linda while defeating waves of enemies. NPC Behaviour Linda starts off with a near-death health, until the Room Master toss Avyontium and healed her to 250HP. She always follow the Room master (and will follow any of the other 3 if the room master died) and rarely/never attacks NPC. Sometimes counter if she is blocking. Enemy List 'Stronghold' 'Elevator' Rescue Bafabon Players will progress through three stages protecting Bafabon while defeating waves of enemies. NPC Behaviour Bafabon starts off with 200HP. He always will attack any nearby NPC, often using Warrior's Dash (which can be dangerous in later stages). Enemy List 'Dungeon (Bewitching Fire)' 'Dungeon (Residents of Silence)' 'Ruins' Rescue Dr.Diaper Players will progress through three stages protecting Dr.Diaper while defeating waves of enemies. NPC Behaviour Dr.Diaper starts off with 175HP. He will mostly follow the (former) room master, but often, he will try to approach towards the enemy to 'examine', whilst trying not to stray too far from him/her. He cannot attack any of the NPCs. Enemy List 'Dungeon (Section 1)' 'Dungeon (Section 2)' 'Dungeon (Section 3)' Defend the Mega Force HQ! The mode is set within the Mega Force HQ, where enemies will start to invade the Headquarters from outside the circle. Unlike the previous three missions, your main task is to make sure the Energy in the HQ don't drop to 0 (or everyone remains alive) until time is up. There are two types of bar, the first is the Timer Bar, like the one in Linda's Minor Stronghold Mission, where you have to last for 180 seconds. The second bar is right below the timer bar, which is the Energy Bar. Starting off at 100000, the energy starts to drain as long as there is an enemy present, or if any of them enters the warp gate (More in a moment.) Examplehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SV2SCwiC028 Warp Gate In the middle of the HQ lies a Warp Gate. As the name implies, its a portal to every other place. Enemies will try to go inside the portal, causing more energy loss if they touch it. If any enemies managed to warp themselves out from the portal, 20000 energy will be deducted from the overall amount. Furthermore, should the warp gate remained untouched by any player over time, it will start to expand, further amplifying the difficulty and reducing the score earned by defeating foes. At the same time, if a player remains within the warp gate, the gate will shrink down or maintain its smaller gate. Score Multiplier There is a score multiplying implementation in this mode, and there are two ways to go around it: *If the enemy defeated is closer to you, you will earn more points. *The further you defeat the foe from the warp gate is, the more you score. (Meaning you will earn less should the warp gate expands.) Each multiplier stacks up to an unknown amount of times, but may reset if you do not kill the next foe in certain amount of time, or if any of them enters the warp gate. Resurrection Tickets Limitation Unlike other missions, there are specification when the tickets are used. *If the Energy Bar falls below 5,000, the ticket will no longer be allowed to be used. Should all player gets defeated, or the energy reaches 0, its automatically game over for everyone. *Every time one ticket is used, the total score is reduced by 10%. It is not recommended to use all 10 ticket as it just nullify your score overall. 'Enemy List' Notable Enemies does not spawn as often as other enemies, but can cause huge energy loss if they warped from the center portal. Priority should be taken to deal with them the moment they spawn, as they are harder to deal with than others. See also Defend the Mega Force HQ! Strategy Guide Trivia *The Elemental Vals in "Rescue Linda!" Elevator Stage are still easily affected by their opposite elements, easily killing them if you attack with that said element. *In Defend Megaforce HQ, Knightgear Drones can be seen again. Category:Mega Force Missions Category:Special Missions